


Where Are You? What Are You Doing?

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [9]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, love and support, supportive BABYz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: A package of fanmail arrives.





	Where Are You? What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Himchan was sitting on the sofa, eating a cup of instant noodles. He was too lazy to cook this morning.

“Hey hyung, a package of fan mail came in.” Youngjae declared, dropping the box onto the coffee table.

Himchan handed him the box cutter. “Here, open it up and divide.”

“It’s designated to only one member.”

“Probably Daehyun’s.”

“Uh haha… actually it’s for you.” Youngjae pointed to the corner label. “From _Hime House.”_

“Huh?” Pulling open the flaps, stacks of letters tied with dark pink ribbons abound. He was misty eyed at the note taped atop the stacks;

_Himchan stay._

**Author's Note:**

> B.A.P's song "Where Are You? What Are You Doing Now?" is one of my favourites, and I felt the title alone was good for this story as it is something many of us as fans are asking. 
> 
> 'Hime House' is a random fanclub nickname my friend came up with, so I thought it'd make the perfect name for the fangroup in the story. For those who don't know, Himchan's individual fandom name is Hime.


End file.
